Question: Last week, Kevin and Luis decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Gabriela to time them with a stopwatch. After 9.1 minutes, Gabriela agreed to time the runners. Kevin sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 92.98 seconds. When it was Luis's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 89.57 seconds. How much faster was Luis than Kevin in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Luis was than Kevin, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Kevin's time - Luis's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ Luis was 3.41 seconds faster than Kevin.